


Apples Aren't Always Appropriate Apologies

by VeelaWings



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Pansy Parkinson, Auror Partners, Auror Ron Weasley, Drapple (Harry Potter), Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: No trainee exercise could prepare someone for being trapped in a magically warded cave for nine hours.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679497
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Apples Aren't Always Appropriate Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytherco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/gifts), [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts), [p1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/gifts), [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/gifts).



> This was written for the 'Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge' for May 2020
> 
> Monthly Prompt - 'Take The Long Way Around'

Harry was gonna murder Pansy. Fuck the sacred bond of Auror Partners.

 _"-it'll be fine, Pansy. We can take'em, Pansy. Back-up will be here in seconds, Pansy._ Bullshit, Potter!"

No trainee exercise could prepare someone for being trapped in a magically warded cave for nine hours.

 _'By an avalanche of your own creation,'_ Harry's inner Draco cackled.

"It's not my fault, Patronus magic is all that works in here!"

"Your bloody husband better-"

Rocks began to clear. Waning afternoon light trickled in. The obnoxious sound of Draco crunching on an apple was the first thing to greet Harry from the outside world as his blond head popped up from the rubble.

"We've been trapped for hours and you stopped for a fucking snack?" Pansy shrieked.

"And we took the scenic route!" Ron bellowed from behind the wall of fallen stone. Draco and Ron truly brought out the worst in each other.

"Saving the world is exhausting. Now I know why you were always so skinny," Draco smirked.

Harry glared and swiped the half-eaten fruit. "I want a divorce."

"You said that _last month_ when you lost pick-up Quidditch."


End file.
